I'm not who I once was
by Aleutoan
Summary: Kagome's friends have betrayed her, she leaves the group to go train with a certain demon lord. summary's not that good. SxK
1. Chapter 1

I of course do not own Inuyasha, or else you would be seeing Kagome with Sesshoumaru. XD

This is my 3rd fan fiction, my other story "I'm Back!" will be updated later. I recently lost my muse for it and am having bit of a writers block. Hehe.

Anyways enough of my rambling on with the story!

* * *

A girl looking no older than seventeen sat at a the edge of a cliff. Her smooth, pale legs dangling in the wind, her perfectly curled midnight black hair flowing around her. The moonlight shone on her making her look unearthly, like a dark angel of some sorts. The pitch black kimono accentuated her figure, silver sakura blossoms flowing on the side. Her eyes bright eyes a sapphire blue color, holding a serene, peaceful look. The girl was none other than the beloved miko Kagome.

She traveled alone now, her friends long gone. Kikyou had replaced her as the shard detector, she would have gone to the future but the well had closed on her. She left Kaedes' village two days after she found out, her group turned on her. Perhaps the pressure got to her and it caused her missed the shot that would have ended it all. Inuyasha was enraged and tried to kill her, if it was not for the demon slayer she would be dead. She merely stood there amazed that the man she loved and had promised to protect her, try to kill her. He snarled and fought against Sangos' hold until Miroku knocked him out. They all looked at her and spoke their voices cold and merciless that it sent chills through her spine.

They told her to leave, there eyes full of hatred and anger. She stood there shocked that her friends had betrayed her, she shed a tear and turned on her heel. She picked up her things and left without looking back. She silently vowed that she would become stronger.

Kaede was the only one who still supported her, for that she was grateful. She asked the elderly miko to make her an outfit, not like the ones of a regular miko. They made her look too much like Kikyou, so she settled with a regular kimono. She sought to train and become stronger so she asked her to help her train in her miko powers and archery. While in her swordsmanship and hand in hand combat she asked the only person she could think of Sesshoumaru.

Of course trying to make the lord and his icy demeanor to agree with her was hard, but she eventually broke him down and he agreed. Training was vigorous sun up to sun down, she would train with Kaede in the mornings and then train with Sesshoumaru. She would sleep only on 3 to 4 hours in between and grab a bite to eat. For 5 months her life revolved around becoming stronger, she had a special sword made from Sesshoumarus' fang from Totosai.

Over that time she had had one or two encounters with her former group, she didn't speak to them. On the last encounter she walked right past them when she saw them, Sango had said she was sorry and if she would join the Inu-tachi again. She turned and gave her a hard glare, Sango flinched when Kagome spoke. "Join your pathetic group? Ha, Don't mock me." she turned and continued walking towards Lord Sesshoumaru, she could hear Inuyasha growl in the back. "Pathetic wench.." she heard him mutter, she stopped her beautiful black kimono flowing in the wind mixing with her raven black tresses.

She turned around swiftly and held her sword at his throat sparking with purification energy. "I am not pathetic or a wench. Watch who your talking to you pathetic half breed." she hissed in his ear, her sapphire eyes sparked with anger. She wouldn't let anybody put her down anymore, they had done enough of that already. Inuyashas' eyes widened the moment she said half breed, for some reason though he claimed to hate her it hurt his heart. When Kagome saw the sadness in his eyes she normally would have said sorry and hugged him, but no not the new Kagome. She no longer loved Inuyasha, secretly she had been developing feelings for the stoic demon lord but she quickly squashed them down; her heart could only handle so much. She was merely a human miko and he despised humans, he would never love her.

Who would have thought that the girl with and emotionless cold face, holding a blade to her former loves throat was Kagome? The bubbly girl with a happy go lucky attitude, that dressed in a scandalously short uniform was her. The cold autumn wind brought goose bumps upon her flawless pale skin. "Do not address me in any other name besides Kagome, or you will have this shiny blade deep in your throat." she pushed the edge of the blade harder upon his throat for emphasis. She abruptly pulled it down , cutting him a little in the process and put it back on her hip. "Now if you excuse me, I've got to go back to my training. Get your clay pot whore and friends out of here your presence is no longer welcome." Inuyasha growled, "You bitch! You have no right to tell me what to do!" he snarled, as fast as he finished the sentence he had her sword deep in his gut. He cried out in pain as the purification energy burned his insides, Kagome seemed to enjoy watching his excruciating pain.

"Oh what a pity, you got blood on my sword!" she whined like a little child who just got his candy taken away. Everyone else stared incredulously at her, the Kagome they once knew was not a like this. Kagome was about to stab Inuyasha again when a pale hand with magenta stripes stopped her..

* * *

So review please! Tell me if you like it.

I realized Kagome sounded a little bit like Diva from Blood+ in the end.

XD

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

I unfortunately don't own Inuyasha…but then again that's a good thing, I probably wouldn't be able to come up with everything Rumiko does so Inuyasha would be horrible. XD

Thank you for all the Reviews! I appreciate all of them

* * *

"That's enough Kagome." his voice held a softer tone than his usual voice that everyone was used to. He was only kind and caring towards Kagome besides Rin of course. He had been harboring feelings for the human miko, but she seemed to not feel the same way. Even after her friends had betrayed her she still acted as her bubbly old self, but only with the children and himself. He wanted to tell her he loved her, hold her and tell her she was strong and courageous. How he came to love her he didn't know, perhaps he would never know. 

Kagome looked up at him and nodded, "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, shall we get back to training?"

her crystal blue eyes clashed with his golden amber ones, unspoken emotions went through their eyes.

'I could have sworn I saw love in his eyes, nah it's nothing.' Kagome thought.

He nodded as a yes and she swiped her sword clean and put it away. Inuyasha was hunched over holding his stomach, blood was seeping out and falling to the cold dirt floor.

"Like I said half breed, get out of here." she grabbed Sesshoumarus' hand and lead him back to their training, while her former companions watched in awe.

That had happened about a month ago, she hadn't seen them since. She was now after the jewel shard and Naraku again. Sesshoumaru had offered to let her travel with him but she declined.

"Maybe some other time Lord Sesshoumaru, I need to take care of some things first." she walked off and faded into the trees. Sesshoumaru had reluctantly let her go, though she was incredibly strong he felt she wouldn't be safe unless she was with him. Of course he wouldn't show his emotions or tell her how he felt that she should stay with him. He merely watched as her silhouette faded into the trees, he felt something tug his haori.

"Kagome-sama will be back right Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Yes she will, don't worry let us go back to the castle." Rin seemed satisfied with his answer and skipped off to torture the Imp. Yes Kagome would come back, whether she like it or not.

She opened her eyes and looked over the cliff, the stars shone so bright in this era and everything was so peaceful. Yes there were demons lurking around but she would definitely rather deal with demons than present time Japan. She took a deep breath of fresh air and stood up. It was time she gave her old friends a visit. Kikyou wasn't what you could call pure anymore, she could feel the jewels being tainted from where she stood. She needed to get them from her, and soon. Kagome wasn't a fool, she could tell Kikyou was fooling around with Naraku. Everyone in the inu's group seemed to have noticed too but didn't say a word. Ha, what a fool. Believing that the woman that betrayed him 50 or so years ago wouldn't do it again. She shook her head in disappointment and looked around the area. The clearing seemed peaceful, too peaceful. She closed her eyes and spread her aura sensing if there were any demons around. About four or five lower level youkai where around, yet they seemed to scared to come close.

She sighed, she had been inching for a battle for a while now. She leaned against a tree and shut her eyes. She inwardly laughed, six or so months ago and she would have been whining that she was sleeping on the cold dirt floor. Not anymore, after her training with Sesshoumaru she would fall asleep on anything flat. She heard a branch snap, her eyes flew open surveying the area. Nothing, it seemed to have fled when it sensed she was awake. She shrugged it off and put a barrier around herself. Tomorrow she would visit her friends. Tonight was her last night before she had to once more face the annoying hanyou.

He better thank the Kami's if she doesn't rip off his head, she no longer needed the subjugation beads. No she could subdue him with her miko powers. She slowly fell asleep dreaming of bounding the half breed to a tree and telling him about Kikyou, throwing in a few slaps in there. She smiled in her sleep, ah torturing was fun. She now understood Rin's reasons for bugging the imp Jaken, it was simply amusing and a good stress reliever. She mumbled something about flowers and stupid hanyou's before she rolled over.

The suns rays warmed her body, she grunted and opened one eye.

"Uh, its too early to be awake." she grumbled, though she very well knew it was a little past noon. She had been getting lazy since she ended her training. She stretched, inhaled and coughed. She needed a bath, badly. She smelled like Inuyasha when he refused to bathe for a month after a demon told him bathing was for sissies. They had to tackle him into a hot spring and She had to use five different shampoos to get all the dirt and grim off of him. By the end he smelled of lilies and oranges. She laughed out loud, she wouldn't admit it out loud but she missed her friends. If only they wouldn't have betrayed her. She would have happily stayed with them, even if Kikyou was there. She didn't love Inuyasha anymore so it wouldn't be a problem. Kagome found a trail leading to a hot spring. She took off her kimono and sighed as the warm water soothed her aching muscles. She was closing her eyes when she heard a foot steps. She knew that aura.

"Sesshoumaru.." she muttered.

* * *

I know its short.

And that it was awful


End file.
